


He is broken..

by Sticky_Rolos



Series: Intrulogical OneShots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Dark, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Emotions, Feelings, Logan dies, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, but it’s not really described, hurt without comfort, yeah this is a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticky_Rolos/pseuds/Sticky_Rolos
Summary: Everything hurts.. when you’re left alone. When everyone gives up.. Remus knows that well..A short angst story
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, mentioned intrulogical - Relationship
Series: Intrulogical OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	He is broken..

Everything hurts.  
Physically, mentally, nothing is left unbroken. Because, He’s alone. The last thing that was keeping him together is gone, and left a pile of a broken person.  
It’s cold.  
His body could feel the cold, hard floor below. But it didn’t move, he couldn’t force it to. Because his body was broken, and it wouldn’t let him move.  
It’s silent.  
His ears can’t detect anything, there was no noise. He was alone, there was nothing to make noise.  
It hurts.  
It hurt when he walked out, the footsteps fading out.. never coming back. They got quieter, quieter, quieter. But the thoughts got louder.. Louder..! LOUDER! Like screams in his head he couldn’t stop them, there was nothing to distract him, no restraints to keep him from hurting every part of his body, letting himself become broken. Because everyone left! No one stayed.. no one could stand him! 

First it was his brother..  
They once were one, inseparable from each other.. then it cracked, they tried to fix it, but his brother turned his back. Leaving him as a broken half, the discarded half that no one needed. Even with the two others to lift his spirits and show him what being loved felt like. He always knew that this is how it would end. Alone.. because his own flesh and blood couldn’t stand him..

Next was a friend..  
He left for warm hugs, soft morning cuddles and sweet, but never sickly kisses. A kind warm hand to help him, no one would give up that opportunity.. and that’s how the next person left. For a life away from the dark, for comfort and love.. that they had already provided.. but it was no surprise.. it wasn’t long before he had no one.

Next was his.. his world..  
He may have been cold, but he was still the world, he may have struggled, but he was still the world. Then.. the world faded, he started crumbling.. overworking. He came out to visit less and less. He would go and check up, he said he was fine! Why couldn’t he notice that his world wasn’t fine! His world died out.. his world didn’t take care.. his world over worked.. but he was still his world.. the touches, the warm hugs on cold nights.. the late night dates, the comfort they offered each other.. was just a bitter memory now..

Lastly.. was his support..  
The only thing keeping him going.. the self care reminders.. the jokes.. the schemes.. the only support he had left.. he walked out as well. For someone less broken.. for someone less needy.. for anyone but him. Because he was broken.. useless.. a waster of time and space.. and he didn’t want to be here anymore..  
he was alone..  
Remus was alone..  
Remus was broken  
A pile of shattered pieces that could no longer be fixed, only temporarily held together before they fall apart..  
and because of that.. everyone stopped trying.. and left time to get rid of the broken pieces..


End file.
